As Kazekage
by i Mel-chan i
Summary: When they viewed up to their new leader, they did so with fear not with glowing pride.


_As Kazekage… _

"Brothers and Sisters, we gather today for the important event that is about to take place…"

It was an execution.

"… Today is the beginning of a life changing experience…"

What did they do to deserve this? Hadn't they suffered enough?

"…From the creation of our village, we have lived in a near ending battle against Mother Nature. But we are known to be powerful and we have been able to survive since our blessed leader Shodai Kazekage. These past couple of months we have lost many precious lives on the frontier including the Yondaime Kazekage. We have mourned too long over these deaths and we must maintain our status in this ever changing shinobi world to show the other nations that we are just as strong and feared as any of them…"

He was too young.

"…Therefore we shall keep with our traditions, we shall not forget our past leader, but we shall look towards the future. We need a strong leader that will be able to protect our liberties and rights…"

He had very few experience.

"The Council of Sunagakure and the Daimyo of the Land of the Wind have thought of only the welfare of the village and its people. Therefore they truly believe that this individual has shown the talents and skills necessary to push our village forward.

He was an unstabled.

"We appoint the title of Godaime Kazekage and the leader of our village to the son of the Yondaime, grandnephew of the Sandaime, and great-great grandson of our first leader Shodai Kazekage…"

Chancing a look, they stared up at the officials that supposedly took the interest of the village. The Daimyo stood smugly behind the announcer. This was just all a sick twisted plan of his. He didn't care about the village. He only cared about power with a young Kazekage, he could easily walk over him. But he wasn't the real cause of this, shifting their heads they viewed the two siblings standing side by side. It shouldn't have been him. Their new leader should be Kankurou-dono. He was the oldest male and the next in line to receive the title of Kazekage. But he shook his head that night.

"I will not be taking the title of Kazekage," he told them gently.

"The title of Kazekage is hierarchy, why do you not take the title that you were given a right, since birth?"

He didn't respond to the question. "Will you break customs, Kankurou-dono. Do you not believe you can take the title of Kazekage? Will give your title to your sister, Temari-san, instead?"

"No," he said smiling. "Someone much stronger than me or my sister will take the title. Someone I truly believe will be able to protect our village."

"Who?"

"My youngest brother will take the title of Kazekage."

He didn't realize what he was saying. How could he take the title, when he was the very opposite a leader would be? He was a monster that sought blood and vengeance. He will become a ruthless tyrant feasting on their insecurity and doing as he pleases bringing the end of them all.

The announcer continued after taking a quick breath. "The people of Sungakure bow humbly to its new Godaime Kazekage, Gaara."

The red head walked confidently to the announcer, head held high just like a true leader, wearing the robes of Kazekage. Approaching the center of the tower, he peered at the dazzled villagers with his sea foam eyes. All at once the villagers bowed down respectfully to their new leader. "As Kazekage," he said voice showing no fear. "I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the title of Kazekage, and will to the best of my ability to preserve, protect and defend Sunagakure."

Everyone bowed silently to their new leader, praying that this was all a twisted dream or some mistake.

"Rise," the new Kazekage ordered. "Rise and view your new leader."

There was a minutes paused as the villagers arose to view the face of their new leader, of their execution. How long will he ask confident and unwavering before the demon inside him controlled? Before his insanity took control, and the village was drained of its resources to please their new leader. How many new killings will there be in the village?

He walked down the stairway, his siblings on either side of him along with a few other Sand shinobi. Reaching the ground level, the villagers opened a path and bowed down once again as their leader walked down the path. As was tradition, the ceremony would be finished by a short prayer in the Kazekage's Temples. The temple held the statue of the previous Kazekage, therefore it was necessary for the new leader to get their blessings and assure the past leaders that the village was in good faith.

"Kazekage-sama!"

The tensed silence was broken by the sound of a sweet voice.

"Kazekage-sama!" The same sweet voice rang in the air. The few Sand shinobi that were surrounding the new Kazekage, putting up their defense at the sudden interruption. It was a little girl, roughly five years old, cheeks flushed from having been running. Lifting their heads slightly, the villagers gasped at the child's boldness.

Gaara brought his hand down, signally the guards to not harm the child. Arms crossed, he approached the child and looked down at her. The child had not bowed down to the Kazekage, signaling the utmost disrespect. They feared the worst for the poor naive child.

"These are for you," she said pulling out something from her apron's pocket. She pulled out a small bouquet of wild flowers still attached to its bare roots. The green stem was bend down to the side making the flowers appear wimpy compared to an actual florist.

"Sister told me that you are going to protect the village," the child said smiling widely at him. "She wasn't too happy, but I think that's very brave of you to protect an entire village!"

The Kazekage continued to stare at the child face void of emotions.

"Oh," she said nudging on his arm. "Sister told me you have a monster inside you," she whispered. "But I think she's fibbing."

She may have been whispering, but everyone heard the child's words. For a minute, everything froze on the new Kazekage and the little girl. No one dared to speak of the demon within Gaara. The innocence of this child would be the death of her.

He took the small bouquet the child afforded.

"Thank you," he said. "Your sister is not fibbing," he said seriously looking down at child. He bent down to her level. "There is a monster within me."

The child looked at him speechless.

"That monster will never get out; he had been locked away," he let a rare smile cross his features. "But I promise that I will protect this village no matter what as the Kazekage."

"Don't worry I believe in you, Kazekage-sama!" she said smiling sweetly. He patted her head before rising urging her to return to her sister.

Maybe, just maybe, that wasn't an execution. Maybe he'd protect the village after all. And maybe they will finally erase those old fears they had for him as the Kazekage.

* * *

A possible approach on Gaara's ceremony, I was thinking about the other day. Disclaimers apply here as do everywhere! 

_--Mel_


End file.
